


play boomerang with your demons

by likewinning



Series: little beasts [34]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Drug Use, F/M, Light Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 18:52:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4716752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likewinning/pseuds/likewinning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy licks his lips, says, "Whatever you want, sugar." He kind of figures he's going to pay for that one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	play boomerang with your demons

"So," Roy says. He watches Harley do a handstand, thinks about warning her how filthy his floor is and then changes his mind. "When's your girlfriend gonna hook me up again, huh?"

Harley flips back to her feet, flops onto the couch next to Roy. She takes a container of pills out of her bra - Roy gets an eyeful - pops a couple, then says, "She doesn't like you very much."

"Yeah," Roy says. "I gathered that when she sold me a bad batch."

Fucking _Tim_ had to take him to the ER. That's when Roy learned that for a little psycho, Tim drives like a nervous old lady.

"That was an _accident_ ," Harley says, but she won't quite look him in the eye when she says it. "Anyway," she says, twirling her fingers around one of her pigtails. "What's in it for _me?_ "

Roy licks his lips, says, "Whatever you want, sugar."

He kind of figures he's going to pay for that one.

 

*

 

Half an hour later, Roy finds himself stripped bare and tied to his own bed posts. Harley leaves him there for almost an _hour_ while she does the rest of his coke - "Ugh," she says, "This isn't from Ivy. This isn't even _good_ " - and then attempts to make herself a snack. "Just 'cause you're a dirtbag doesn't mean you can't go shopping once in a while, y'know," she says. Then she sits down on his thighs, takes her top off and plays with her tits until Roy can feel his cock fucking _leaking_ onto his belly.

"Harley," he says, his voice hoarse from it. "Baby," he says, and she stops what she's doing and gives him a look like she _might_ just slit his throat and leave him there. Then she stands up, strips off her shorts and starts moving up him, stops at his cock and Roy's saying prayers of thanks to gods he doesn't believe in -

"Now you just wait," Harley says, and she crawls up his chest, dragging her dripping pussy all over him before she stops again.

"God," Roy says. "Please. Let me fuck you, Harley, I -"

"And Ivy says _I_ talk too much," Harley says, rolling her eyes. She traces her fingertips over Roy's mouth, and she smells like candy and _herself_ and Roy _wants_. He opens his mouth and sucks on her fingers, and when she pulls back he says, "You taste so good. Let me eat you out, huh? Please?"

Harley grins. "See?" she asks, tracing the freckles on the bridge of Roy's nose. "All it takes is _manners_."

Roy doesn't get to say anything else, because then she scoots up him and lowers herself onto his mouth, using the headboard for leverage. Roy groans into her, opens his mouth and shoves his tongue into her pussy, licking and sucking at her until she starts whimpering for him. She grips the headboard hard with one hand and her tits with the other while she fucks his face with her pussy. She grinds down onto him faster and faster, her thighs gripping him tight.

His face is soaked with her juices, but he doesn't stop when she comes, and she doesn't move off of him; he just keeps sucking on her clit, grazing it with his teeth until she comes again, tipping her head back as she cries out.

She slides back down him slowly, spends a couple of life-shattering minutes licking around the head of his cock, covering him in bright red lipstick, but before Roy can even get his breath back she's gone again. Roy can hear her watching TV in the living room, hears her making phone calls and laughing to _someone_ while he watches the sun go down through the windows. He doesn't even feel how much his wrists hurt because he's still so fucking hard that it's the only thing he feels.

Finally, after what must be hours, Roy hears her turn the TV off, and then she does a couple of cartwheels into the bedroom that would almost put Dick to shame.

She stops in front of the bed, still naked, bats her eyelashes at him and asks, "Are ya mad at me?"

He can barely speak. She doesn't really give him the chance to, because she gets back on the bed, rips open a condom with her teeth and rolls it over his dick. Then she reaches up, unties Roy's hands and _grins_ at him and Roy moves faster than he's maybe ever moved before.

He grabs her by the hips, flips them over and and fucks into her in one motion; Harley gasps, and Roy makes a sound like he's fucking _dying_. She's wet, and warm, and when Harley wraps her legs around him, Roy can't do anything but fuck into her again and again. He tips his head down and sucks on her tits, scrapes his teeth across her neck and shoulders. Harley giggles and grabs a handful of his hair, then says, "Harder," and Roy shudders and moves even faster, the bed creaking underneath them as he does.

"Can't believe you stayed put for so long," Harley says. "If it'd been _me_ I woulda broke free hours ago."

"Thought about it," Roy pants out. He squeezes her hips, thrusts all the way in her and stops, holds himself there. "But," he says, reaching down to rub at her clit, "I figured it'd be worth it."

Harley's nails scrape across his back as he holds himself completely still inside of her and teases her clit. Her breathing quickens, and then when Roy slides a finger inside of her next to his dick, she shudders and comes, lifting herself off the bed to shove her tongue in his mouth.

Then he starts to move again, harder even than before, grips her ass with both hands and rolls them again so that she's on top. She presses her hands to his chest and fucks down onto him again and again until he comes _hard_ , for so long it seems like forever.

Harley eases herself off of him, rolls to the side and steals a couple of pills off his nightstand before she settles back against the bed. "Sorry," he says, tracing the marks he just left on her neck, "Ivy won't like that."

"Eh, well," Harley says. She shrugs, traces the cuts across Roy's chest. "Whoever's having fun with _you_ lately won't be too happy, either."

Roy wonders if Tim, or Dick for that matter, would even notice.

"Besides," Harley says, sitting up, "Ivy's kinda mad at me _anyway_."

"Yeah?" Roy asks. "So how -"

"Oh, you'll get your drugs," Harley says dismissively. "She just doesn't like me, y'know, _fraternizing with the enemy_ or whatever."

"Well, first of all," Roy says. He sits up, tosses the condom in the trash and then reaches for his cigarettes and lights one up. "I wouldn't call any of what just happened fraternizing. And second," he says, "I don't even really work for Bruce, so…"

"What a coincidence," Harley says, "Neither do I."

Roy grins, runs his hand over Harley's stomach, tracing the diamond-patterned tattoo that runs to her hips and then lower. "And amen to that," he says.


End file.
